


things you said when you were scared

by LoondeLune



Series: Dickkory One-shots [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoondeLune/pseuds/LoondeLune
Summary: Dick comes home after a long day reflecting on what home really means to him.





	things you said when you were scared

He’d had plenty of scares in his lifetime. Being a vigilante almost guaranteed a life of freights, close calls, near death experiences leaving you clinging onto life begging for a second chance. These were things he was used to though. 

If he had to name the scariest thing that had ever happened to him, he would have a list longer than the distance between the east coast and the west. His family memebers dying, slowing fading away from existence, scared him the most. 

Settling down into normalcy might just be the most freightening thing he’d ever done. He was always afraid he wouldn’t be able to take the suit off, that he wouldn’t be able to come home, that he wouldn’t be able to see _her_ ever again. He was getting older, his body more worn, broken bones and torn tendons a common occurrence, making the likely hood of that happened more and more real each day. 

Patrol was, thankfully, rather easy that night (though his definition of easy was obviously skewed). He’d walked away with only a few bruises to his name, no broken limbs this time around. Still, every time he came home, he was filled with a sort of apprehension. 

_W_ _hat if this was the last time?_

The last time for what? 

_For this. For everything._

He took a deep breath, placed his hand on the door knob, turned. He could hear a mingling of laughter and the clinking of dishes in the kitchen. The adrenaline spike, pushed him forward over the threshold, breath stuck in his throat, choking him like the smog coating the city in heavy heated layers. 

_What if this is the last time?_

So what if it is? What would change? Everything? Or nothing? 

“I’m home.” His voice sounded strange to him, far away, like it was coming from down a long dark tunnel. 

This didn’t happened every time; the anxiety, the _fear_. On nights when he was beat black and blue, no remnants of flesh left unmarked, when he was bloodied and muscles ached and creamed with the tiniest of moments, it didn’t hit him. Those nights he was just grateful to be alive and breathing. 

But on nights when a million different scenarios ran through his head, ransacked his mind with what-could-have-beens…well, those nights it hit him the hardest. After all, he’d learned at a young age how the mind plays tricks, how it can be the deadliest of devils, your own worst enemy.

The pattering of footsteps running towards him snappped him out of his careening thoughts. A small body hurled itself into his arms. He grabbed on, hugging the child close to his chest, then propping her on a hip. A pair of tiny wet lips were placed on his cheek in a slobbering peck. 

“Welcome home daddy,” Mar’i beamed up at him. 

He smiled down at his daughter, all stress and worry easing from his face into a flood of warmth and tenderness. He glanced up to see Kori leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

“Welcome home daddy,” she teased.

_What would change? Everything?_

Nothing _._

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))))))))
> 
> enjoy~


End file.
